melodia de amor
by AI tsukiyomi
Summary: ikuto cita a amu para declararle sus sentimientos pero un malentendido po parte parte de ella haran que las cosas se compliquen ¿se ikuto capas de decirle sus sentimientos a tiempo?


**disclameir:** shugo chara no me pertenece si haci fuera habria mucho amuto

bueno esta historia esta dedicada a las persona que me apoyaron de un principio y a mi onee-chan sin mas que decir a leer

* * *

 **Amu POV**

me dirijo esa melodia de violin que escucho cada vez más cerca,ya que mis pasos se dirigen inconsientementeal lugar donde se encuentra el nacimiento de esa bella melodia hace que mi corazón baile al compaz de su ritmo,mis pasos antes de llegar frenan estrepitosamente¿por qué? quizas es porque tengo miedo de saber con que me encontrare detras dela persona que compone aquella melodia tan bella.

pero me armo de valor y comienzo a caminar de nuevo antes de que llegue a su final aquella hermosa melodia mientras trato de reunir el valor necesario para poder confersar este sentimiento que llevo tanto tiempo en mi interior,ese sentimiento que es tan bello y cruel que saca tanto lo bueno y lo malo de ti llamado amor , quiero decierte como me siento para saber si debo continuar o darme porvencida,saber si realmente me quieres como tu novia o solamente me ves como a la niña que conociste ase algunos años.

 **POV Ikuto**

otra vez vuelvo a pedirte que vengas a este parque para poder decierte como me siento cuando estas conmigo,que no necesito a nadie más si tu estas a mi lado pero realmente no se como decirte todo lo que siento por ti ya que quizas con todos estos años que llevamos siendo amigos solamente me veas como un hermano mayor por eso para alejar esos pensamientos toco las melodias que tanto te encantan , esperando el momento en el que aparescas para poder decirte como me siento esperando que podamos ser algo más que amigos.

cuando la melodia esta a punto de terminar me doy cuenta que me miras con esas sonrisas que cada vez me enamoran más y te la devuelvo con las sonrisas que siempre te hacen sonrojar obteniendo como siempre un hermoso sonrojo que resalta en tu blanca piel y que hacen que tus rojos labios tambien resalten en la luz de la luna.

-otra vez tarde creo que deberia castigarte-dije mientras vei como se acercaba.

-no es justo-dijo asiendo un puchero-solamente me quede dormida.

-como siempre.

-que dijiste baka hentai-dijo mintras me golpeaba con sus pequeños puños aunque no me hacia daño.

-jaajaja sigues siendo una niña-dije mientras me rei pero de repente los golpes parararon.

-asi que una niña-dijo amu dandome la espalda-lo siento recorde que tengo que hacer algo nos vemos.

-amu espera-dije estirando mi mano para alcanzarla pero solamente logre rozar su mano antes de que saliera corriendo.

 **Amu POV**

llevaba un buen rato corriendo a asi que me pare y me fui a sentar bajo un árbol de sakura que encontre pero al fijarme más a mi alrededor me encontre rodeada de árboles de sakura y un lago una escena muy romantica lamentablemente era lo ultimo que me hubiera gustado ver;estaba tan concentrada mirando el paisaje y secando mis lagrimas que inconsientemente salieron cuando corri escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre.

-AMU-escuche gritar a ikuto mientras se acrcaba a donde yo me encontraba-esa niña.

-aquien le dices niña hentai-dije molesta ya que no me gusta que me trate de niña.

-asi que aqui te encondias-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-hmp

-ahora dime por que saliste corriendo-me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mio.

-no te importa-dije desviando mi vista pero no duro mucho ya que me tomo del menton y sujeto mis mejillas con sus manos logrando sonrojarme.

 **POV Ikuto**

despues de haber estado un buen rato corriendo detras de amu la encontre sentada bajo un árbol de sakura,despues de intercambiar algunas palabras me sente al lado de ella intentando buscar su mirada pero ella solamente me ignoro asi que tome su menton para encontrarme con sus lindos ojos ambar y sujete sus mejillas paraque no escapara , por que habia tomado una desición le declararia mis sentimientos aunque ella no me quisiera .

-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo a si que no vuelvas a decir que no me importas-le dije mientras se sonrojaba más.

-entonces me responderias una pregunta -me dijo

-claro que quieres que te diga-le dijo con mi sonrisa seductora.

-qui-quiero saber que soy para ti si solamente soy tu ami-no la deje terminar ya que no aguantaba las ganas de besar esos labios que estaban tan cerca mio.

-eso responde tu pregunta -dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

 **Amu POV**

lo ultimo que senti fue como ikuto me besaba le iba a corresponder pero el ya de habia separado y me dijo algo que no logre escuchar

-Eh

-que si eso respondia tu pregunta-me dijo mirandome con esos hermosos ojos que hacen que me pierda en ellos.

-entonces tu...

-te amo amu eso era lo que queria decirte hoy por eso te llame para que nos juntaramos pero tu saliste corriendo y no me diste la oportunidad de decirtelo.-me dijo un poco sonrojado mientras parecia esperar mi respuesta

-yo tambien te amo ikuto-le dije con un sonrojo en la cara" por dios hasta cuando me voy a seguir sonrojando"pense.

-entonces te gustaria ser mi novia-me dijo .

-claro que me gustaria ser tu novia-fue lo ultimo que alcanze a decir antes de que me besara de nuevo, era un beso que demostraba todo el amor y cariño que sentiamos por el otro pero por el aire tubimos que separarnos pero cada un con una sonrisa.

despues de esa noche teniendo a la luna de testigo nos convertimos en novios y aunque seguimos bromeando como antes y enojarnos tenemos algo en claro de que ambos nos amamos y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que nuestro amor por el otro se acabe.

* * *

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado y si hay algun error lo siento si les gusto me alegraria que me dieran un reviews.**


End file.
